fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asada Tetsuya
|kanji=浅田哲也 |rōmaji=Asada Tetsuya |alias='Exorcist Painter' (エクソシストの画家, Ekusoshisuto no gaka) Great Mind of the South (南のグレート·マインド, Minami no gurēto· maindo) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=21(debut) |height=5"5 |weight=179 lbs |birthday=May 7 |eyes=Blue |hair=Purple |blood type=O |affiliation= The Sorcerous 9 |previous affiliation=Luminous Path Guild |mark location=Neck |occupation=Professional Assassin (The Sorcerous 9) |previous occupation=S-Class Mage (Luminous Path Guild) |team= |previous team=Team Luminous Path |partner=Ayumu Chiyoko |base of operations=Sorcerous Nine Hideout First Luminous Path Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Parents (deceased) |counterpart= |magic=Paint Magic Darkness-Make |weapons='Shadow Spined Brush' |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |game debut= |japanese voice=Sayaka Ohara |english voice=Colleen Clinkenbeard |image gallery=No }} Summary As an orphan, Asada is a brilliant wizard, maybe even the best of his generation. Together with his parter Ayumu Chiyoko(歩,Ho) with which was the newly elected members of The Sorcerous 9 (currently the 9th member). He does not mind other people even his partner and does not take life seriously, for him life is only just one big game. He is the main male protagonist of the Fairy Tail Extension- Voyage of Mages Appearance Asada is a tall and thin person with purple hair and blue eyes but in some cases like the light novel Asada is seen with blue hair. He is known for his style of fashion. Which is, clothes that has dominant black and white color, representing that of a check board. Personality Despite being a shut in, Asada is very confident in his magic and a very outgoing person. He is not afraid to challenge other Mages in some cases betting his own life. A very manipulative person which makes people hate him. This fits with his Alias Great Mind of the South, as Asada is a logical and critical thinker. Even without his magic can read other people which he calls "deductive skills" predicting his opponent's next move, using this knowledge can beat his enemies in minutes. A protective and loving person , He views his partner as his own sister. Quotes Everyting on Earth is just a game. Just a passing thing. We all end up dead. We all end up the same. Dont we?(Chikyū-jō no subete umaku wa tada no gēmudesu. Chōdo tsūka no koto. Watashitachi wa mina, shindeshimau. Watashitachi wa mina, onaji shimau. Watashitachi wa ikenai?,地球上のすべてうまくはただのゲームです。ちょうど通過の事。私たちは皆、死んでしまう。私たちは皆、同じしまう。私たちはいけない？) Success is never an accident (Seikō wa jiko ni naru koto wa arimasen, 成功は事故になることはありません) Magic & Abilities Paint Magic'''The user can create/generate, shape and manipulate paint, both the physical substance and paintings, including entering and manipulating them. *Brother Boar: Using his Paint Magic, Asada can Summon a divine figure named Brother Boar. One of the members of the Piercing Tooth Brotherhood. *Hidden Armory: Asada draws a portal that will enable him to access weaponry of any kind. '''Dark-Make Magic Users can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. *'Dark-Make: Egg Head Puppet' The user puts their fist over their palm and creates an egg sized servant. *'Dark-Make: Nightmare Puppet' The user puts their fist over their palm and creates a puppet with disfigure limbs *'Dark-Make: Armor Master' The user puts their fist over their palm and creates a black phoenix wearing an armor, serving as an offensive or defensive servant